


Lackadaisy Reasoning

by Renne



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Angst, Gen, so-called 3 sentence fic, the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renne/pseuds/Renne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...That's how one reasons with Viktor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lackadaisy Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Аргументация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398046) by [pavilnio_lape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavilnio_lape/pseuds/pavilnio_lape)



> Inspired by [this](http://lackadaisycats.com/comic.php?comicid=70) comic strip.

The good old days end in the panicked ruckus after Atlas's death, when Mordecai, running with a new gang now, tells Viktor to come with him and Viktor says no.

The good old days end when Mordecai jams the barrel of his pistol up under Viktor's chin, orders Viktor to retire (already bleeding from the chest and the mouth) and Viktor says no.

The good old days end as Mordecai, perhaps swayed by nostalgia once in his life, swears and pulls back, shooting Viktor in the knee (not the chest or the throat or the head), kicks his other leg out from under him and--as Viktor lays in the dirt in stoic Slavic silence--says, "Perhaps I will see you again," and Viktor says _n_ _o._


End file.
